Solve for $x$ : $3x - 3 = 6x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 3) - 3x = (6x + 3) - 3x$ $-3 = 3x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-3 - 3 = (3x + 3) - 3$ $-6 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-6}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-2 = x$